golden angel white light
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: penny was kidnapped by her abusive father. she is going through her recovery from all the painful shocking and shots given to her. sam trys to help her but will he be enough to remove the painful scars that mark her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Penny looked outside of her prison cell at the moon behind her. The only comfort she had recieved was from the light that touched her soft skin. She reached out to pull in onto her but only to grasp the cold, lonely air. The icy breeze chilled her making her feel numb. Her only thing keeping her warm right now was her jacket which provided little comfort to her. Gray ashy tears fell down the sides of her face as she cried into her hands.

Her nose touched the grey cuffs that had her chained but she wasnt fastened to the floor. She had been torned away from her family because of someone who she had grown up with and trusted all her life who soon betrayed her. Painful flashbacks of what she went through with him still echoed gravely in her very heart. She could hear the threats and smell the foul stench he had carried.

She looked to the picture in a locket that the love of her life had given her. Her hand shaking touched the small photograph in it.

" please...sam...hurry." she grunted. Her body began to spassum from all the painful shocks and fluids going through her. She screamed out loud in pain as her brain began to haze in and out. She fell to the floor with her hands right out in front of her. She felt her self gasping despartly as she tryed to force the oxygen back into her lungs. She coughed loudly and layed down on that stone cold floor in the moonlight. Her hand reached for the locket again as she fell into a coma-like sleep.

It was another beautiful day in pontypandy with the birds singing in the trees. Young penny morris woke up to those sounds and smiled quietly. _Another day another year as a full member of the pontypandy fire brigade family. _She smiled. She stepped outside and began her walk all the way from her house on the newtown road back torwards the fire station. The sun beat down warmly ontop of her soothing her tightened muscles from her long sleep.

Sam greeted her with a hug the minute she got inside. She looked past him.

" Elvis is late again isnt he?" She asked.

" hahaha yes and i was just on my way to pick him up." He laughed.

" well remember to hit him with the water hose?" She added teasingly as he left.

She sighed as she looked at her old fire tender. She knew that it needed some work considering that it hadnt of been starting nor working properly for the last few months. She got down on her dolley and scooted underneath it to work on it. The wires that controled all the mechanisms in the engine were frayed and damaged. Oil leaked down from the engine to her hand as she retracted it.

" well it looks like i may need to call shegra on this one." She observed pulling out her phone.

Her head suddenly began to hurt and so did her back. Painful memories that she had kept hidden all these years broke through their chains. She cried out and slipped down the side of Venus. She looked at the scars that were burned on her arm. _I will never let you forget! _Echoed the voice. She let her arm fall down to her side. She gazed at the wall for several moments.

" i have to tell sam sometime soon." She whispered. _Maybe during his break?_

She heard the fire engine pull in and two men getting out of it. She looked over the side of Venus and laughed silently at sam and elvis. Station officer steele came and tapped her on the shoulder.

" um penny can i talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

She nodded and followed him into his office. She sat down while he closed the door.

" now it's come to my understanding that you have had a rough past yes?" She nodded.

" well penny you can tell me."

She sighed and paused for a minute. " well it's kinda a long story sir."

He laughed gently. " dont worry we have all the time in the world."

" well it began along time ago."

_Her flashback_

_See my dad was a very good man til the day my mom left him so he relied heavy on drugs and aclohol to get him through. He started getting very voilent and soon started to do domestic voilence._

_I remember coming home and him beating me because i wasnt home on time._

_" ow dad please stop!" She screamed._

_Her dad lashed her again with the hot iron rod. " when are you ever going to start learning!" He screamed._

_She squirmed away from him. " i told you my boyfriend took my out to the library and helped me with my homework." She sobbed._

_He began laughing. " yeah thats right cry cry just like your mother did when she left!" He raised the rod up in the air again and hit her in the arm just as she got it out in front to protect herself with._

Her eyes were filled with tears. " i dont know why he would do such a thing! He...he had been my one and only family." She sobbed.

Station officer steele reached over his desk and hugged her. " so what happened to your boyfriend?"

" he...he found him and killed him. I know because when i got home he was laying on the floor dead. I never felt so empty inside." She whispered.

" i'm sorry it happened to you. But here i can guarantee your safety here." He smiled looking at her. " he will never reach you here not while i'm alive."

She nodded and wiped her tears. " thank you sir."

Sam walked in to find the two still in there. "Sir i was just wondering if i could take the rest of the afternoon off. My brother charlie and i are going fishing."

" haha go ahead sam. We have the station covered."

Shegra put the coals out in the burner. " there now i can finish packing for my trip." The young argentinan was planning on returning to her home country to celebrate the festival de sol. She smiled quietly to herself but growled when her phone rang loudly.

" black dragon smithry and crafts shegra acosta speaking." She greeted.

" why hello missss acosssta haaaave yooooou seeeen my daaaaaughter?" Asked the voice slurrly.

Shegra shook her head. " no sir i run a buisness not a day camp. And besides if your not going to buy anything dont call."

" stoooop meessssing aaabout and tell meeeee where she issss." It growled.

" sir i am telling you to get off the line please i am very busy and dont have time for crackheads like you." She snarled hanging up.

She muttered a spanish insult under her breathe and went back to getting ready. She made sure to clean the floor and the machines from all the coal and metal dust. She placed her equipment back onto the walls.

Penny knocked on the door to shegra's shop quietly. She waited for four minutes before the big metal door finally opened wide.

" ah penny glad you got me just in time i was just leaving." Said shegra as she turned to lock the door.

Penny laughed. " guess you can say that anyway ready for lunch?"

Shegra nodded. " sure oh and by the way i had a very interesting phone call"

T.

B.

C.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The light filtered in through the cracks in between the iron and stone bars. A man that was bear looking stretched out his meaty hand and grabbed penny by the chain cuff around her neck. He dragged her to a single light bulbed room and tied her to a chair in the dark. A machine beeped to life as he punched the number voltage in. She shook from her feeling of being a scared child as she witnessed what the monster in front of her was doing. She fought to pull the little pads off of her but howled in pain when electric currents rocked through her.

" pleeeeeaaaaase stooooop!" She cried.

" shut up! You will pay and you will pay WITH YOU LIFE!" He thundered as he flipped the switch.

Her skin crawled as the next blast of energy rocked through her causing her to black out.

Penny gulped when she heard about what shegra had to say. Shegra placed her hand on the young firefighter's shoulder and smiled. " right we need to eat." She laughed when the silence was ruined by her stomach growling.

Penny started up venus and drove them down back torwards pontypandy. The smell of cooked fish and deeped fired fish as well as the scent of other spices hit the roofs of their noses. Shegra payed for their meal but sadly all she had to pay with was pesos instead of uros.

" so i heard your heading back to your home country is that true?" Asked penny.

" yes it's the festival del sol i wont miss it for the world. Next i will be heading to brazil to celebrate carnival." Replied shegra.

Her eyes opened again and she was still strapped into the chair. Her father knelt down and looked into her eyes. " now!" He clapped his hands. " lets find out whats in that pretty head of yours deary." He clipped wires up to her.

" you...you." penny coughed and wheezed.

" you...you what? Spill it out darling because our little bonding time has just begun." He sneered.

" you know he will come looking for me." She rasped.

" hm and what rescue you?" He began laughing. " haha you cant be serious and that lupid friend of yours?"

" you mean the wolf?"

" well whatever it is they cant reach you here not even it can sense you."

Penny clenched her fist. " you monster!"

He smiled and got face to face with her. " now now dont be like this my dear daddy's only trying to bond with you." He leaned down into her ear. " and besides your mother didnt disappear i killed her." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up to leave. Tears fell down the side of her face.

" please sam." She whispered.

She could almost feel his comfort as she blacked out again. Sam had taken her home that night after the fire. Her breathing aparatus quit working and she passed out from the smoke. Sam got her out of the flamed out building and brought her back into the world. She gripped onto him when he placed her in bed just before he left.

" please stay." She begged. " i cant stand being alone."

He nodded and climbed in with her putting his arms around her. She leaned into him and fell asleep dead in his arms. He guarded her from any nightmares that haunted her he gave her comfort and love.

Shegra could smell her sick scent on the muggy ground. She drew in deep breathes and recoiled.

" yep shes definetly come this way." She wolfed.

Sam nodded and followed her up torwards an old wrecked house. Balance was key in this case because after a period of being abandoned for so long the floor boards were all messed up. He grabbed the axe and silently chopped the old rotten door down. Shegra followed the scent into a room that smelled of not only rubber but many years of alcohol and bleach. Shegra padded back to him.

" found her but she doesnt look well and sam she may not be mentally stable so be careful." She warned.

Sam nodded feeling his knees about to give out from underneath him. He crept along the floorboards torwards a golden haired female with her knees to her face.

" penny?" Called a voice angelically in the dark.

Penny looked with her blurrly eyes to see a red haired angel with his hand stretched out coming to her. " oh sam." She whispered as she got up weakly.

The four months without anything to eat or drink really showed her body was as frail and her ribs poked through her uniform shirt. Her skin was white as a sheet and very thin. Her eyes were so glassy she could barely see him.

" oh sam." She whispered again before collasping into his arms. " please tell me your real and not some work from a chemical." She begged.

Her bony figures clung to him weakly. " shh i am here now." He whispered pulling her into his arms saddle style. Blood feel down her arm and a big dark stain appeared on her back.

" i'm bleeding out sam it's too late i'm nearly to heaven." She rasped feeling herself about to give out. Sam held her as they dashed all the way to jupiter and to where nurse flood was waiting. Sam handed her off to helen.

" okay lets go home. Sam i'll place her on something for fluids and give her something to help with nutrition. I'll also take care of her wounds." She said.

Sam nodded. " thank you. Thank you so much."

" my pleasure sam."

They got her home and on the couch. Penny screamed out in pain when her wounds were sealed with foam. Tiny moans left her when they got the i.v mix into her and she feel asleep. Sam sat down in a chair to watch her. She looked so weak even when she was sleeping her frame was still frail. His heart broke into pieces as he held her doll-like hand in his only to see the engangement band he had given her cracked. He ran his thumb over it to feel the small dragon he had gotten to be pressed into it.

Tears fell down the sides of his face and fell like rain down on the metal.

Penny woke up to sam resting next to her. His head was rested next to her side. She reached with her hand and stroked his flaming red hair a song left her lips.

" sleep where moon is full

Where the light shines bright

Sleep my sweet

Tomorrow flows

Fear not for i am here." She sang.

The sun shined through the window touching his hair setting it a lit like the flames of a burning forest. Warmth surged through her skin when she felt stir and cuddle into her. His hand ran down on of her sides and he could feel the bone on her.

" oh penny i...i...i'm so sorry i should have kept a better eye on you." He sobbed. " it's all my fault that you are starved and dehydrated and wounded. I'm" he buried his face into her.

" no sam dont blame yourself. I will get stronger you'll see." He looked into her dimmed brown eyes.

She leaned upwards on the pillow that she was laying on.

T.b.c


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The song of the birds wailed through the air giving a sweet tune to it. The lambs baa'd quietly in their fields their breathe rolled like fog out into the cold breeze. Their lips were bent over the emerald grass and you could almost hear the nashing of their teeth tearing the grass.

Over past them was a small field called moonflower meadow. The small area was dotted in dark golden flowers with purple blotches on them. They had their petals closed but still waved in the winds like small flags as they waited for the moon to return again.

Standing in the middle of the field stood a small lake that was filled with silver scaled fish swimming in continous cycles. A wolf waited on the edge of the pond waiting for them to pop out into the air. Sliver streakes were blurred by white ones as the brilliant hunter danced with them snatching them out of the air. The bodies layed on a bed of a fern leaf and were rolled over til they looked like a sushi roll. The wolf picked up it's kill carefully in it's mouth as it left the bank.

Shegra put the fish down at the flood's doorstep and turned away from it. Her head hung down sadly knowing that today was her final day before she had to leave this place. She looked over at the door one more time and vanished without a trace. Mike looked down at the catch in front of him.

" oh good! Hey helen! Shegra brought in the food you sent her for!" He called.

The nurse nodded and poked at them. " yep their big fellows alright."

Elvis woke up feeling waves of energy overcoming him. His anger level suddenly went up and his whole body shook. He grasped the table on the side of his bed which broke with his grip. He writhered and twitched all over his bed yowling in pain. The energy puttered out real quickly and vanished leaving him in shook.

He looked over at his broken desk that had the pictures of his mom and dad and him also the ones that he had of his friends. They layed all in a sad pile with the glass and frames broken.

Penny ate the fish quietly as sam talked with station officer steele.

" so now we are going to have to improve security." Gruffed steele.

" yes but with just me and elvis thats going to be impossible." Replied sam.

Steele slammed his fist down on the table. " dont you dare mention his name!" He growled.

" he couldnt control himself sir it wasnt his fault." Murmured sam.

" you know what kind of a monster he has become sam! You were there too! Your own brother is severly hurt because of what happened!" He snapped. He ended up coughing knowing that his cancer hasnt cleared up yet.

Elvis cried quietly into his knees. " why? Why?" He whispered. Images flashed in front of his eyes. " why me? Why this monster?" He held the prayer cross in his hand that sat on his desk and leaned his head on the cross.

" please god i am in need. This demon has snapped out of it's chains and is threatening to overtake me again. Dear heavenly father i beg of you to please forgive me." He prayed.

_God will not save you now! _Hissed the voice inside of him.

" no you stay away from me!" He grunted.

Sam sat down next to penny. " sam i have to see him."

He looked at her. " i have to."

" no you dont he isnt stable."

" i'm his friend sam! Maybe i can help him through it. Now look i dont care if he is some kind of demon right now i need him and god help me if i have to break out of here in order to do that." She said looking at him.

Sam hesitanted but helped her up and carried her all the way to jupitier. The fire engine tumbled down the road but slowly pulled up when they got to the darkened house of elvis's. Sam could feel penny to start to shake next to him as they approched the house slowly. They heard a thump coming from the top of the second floor that they were under. Penny gasped when she saw the flushed face of her friend. The under parts of his eyes were a deep purple and the light from his eyes faded. His clothes were ripped from trying not to phase into a demon. He ran and hugged her tightly sobbing. His hands floated down her back as he pawed at her.

" penny you really shouldn't-

" elvis i had to i couldnt bare not seeing you again." She whispered. " you fool you messed up fool i love you."

" no i mean you really shouldnt be here the demon he might try to-" he began coughing up blood. " oh no it's happening again!" He pulled away from her and gripped the couch. The couch snapped in half in the back under his grip as growls echoed out of him.

" GET OUT!" He growled.

He fell on the ground and began to twitch. " penny run! Dont look back!" He cried.

Penny slid down next to him and grabbed his hand. " no i am not leaving you not like this." She slitted her own hand and traced a cross symbol on his chest just like when sam was demonic shegra did the same thing. Words in roman left her lips as she continued to preform the excodus.

" NOO I REFUSE TO LEAVE!" He screamed.

" you have to you are not welcome here." She sobbed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Elvis's body soon was hushed and he slumped in her arms. Her body shook as she waited to see of he would wake up.

" penn...pen...penny?" He moaned.

She hugged him tightly. " thank godness you are alright."

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. When she looked at it, it read RESTRICTED on it causing her to freak out with fear. Sam took it out of her shaking hand and answered it.

" hello?"

" goooooooood why musssst everyone make a simple cappptue harder."

T.b.c


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam growled menacingly at the phone. " who are you and what do you want?"

" thatsss nuna ya buisnessss now i want that memory! Even if i have to wrench her from your cold dead hands to do it!" Roared the voice over the phone.

Sam could feel his hand shake. " no i wouldnt let you take her away from me again. I will not allow you to hurt your own family espacially since she is your only daughter."

" ha! Ha! You honestly think the women you love is some kind of angel! Lad you dont know a bit of what shes capable of doing! Look at her!" Sam looked at penny. " she is a monster look at what i have done to her! One day lad she will turn and harm you the worst." It hissed.

" no i dont believe you penny would never! I am her only cure if she were to i will risk my own blood being spilt even if it means my own life too! I will protect her and i will guard her with all my life!" Roared sam.

The voice laughed yet again." One day i will have her and that memory as well." The line went dead after that. Sam knelt down to penny and placed the phone back into her hand gently. His sky blue eyes held the light of promise in them which caused penny to shed a small tear for him.

" sam he'll kill you just like the others before you." She whispered.

" others?"

Penny leaned her head up against the couch. " oh i havent told you yet have i? Well you see i was quite the charmer as a teen and boys wanted to date me right and left. I fell in love with one guy though by the name of jerome."

_Her memory_

_Penny was sitting with some of her friends near the plaza water fountain. She looked up to see a black haired boy with brown highlights at the tips and sparkling ice blue eyes. She blushed when he spoke with a spanish accent._

_" hello might you be penny morris?" He asked._

_She blushed even harder when she talked to him. " um yes but how did you know?"_

_" i have class with your brother jeremy." He replied. " i would love to take you on a date how about tonight at 8:00A.M?"_

_She smiled and nodded. " sure."_

_Penny came home later in the afternoon to see her brother wounded from his attack from dad. He told her what happened but smiled when he heard about his little sister getting a date. _

_Fast forward..._

" i accidently got pregnant with his child but when i told my dad he did the worse thing a dad could do." She sobbed.

_Her dad grabbed her by the throat and flung her through the window and outside into the rain and mud. Blood was all around her and painful cuts from the glass marked her belly. She wailed in pain and in loss as she dragged herself all the way to his house. Jerome opened the door to she her laying there, half dead and her hand resting where the belly of her once alive child was. _

_He held her and ran through the rain kicking up mud as he left for the hospital. They checked her in and took her away from him._

" his family allowed me to stay with him forever even my brother moved in with me. They treated me like family despite what happened. My baby unfortunatly didnt make it but he didnt care we stayed like that forever til one day..."

_Her heart went into her throat when she saw their bodies laying there on the floor. She saw the lights of the police cars outside and she collasped right on jerome's body sobbing._

" sam now do you realize what being with me will cost? I dont ever want any of what happened to happen to us and my new family." She cuddled into him. " please sam dont let it happen!" She begged.

Sam rubbed her shoulder. " i promise you penny i wont. He did some messed up things to you in order to get into your head. He starved and dehydrated you to see if you would cooperate. When i found you were so ill even nurse flood and shegra both thought that you wouldnt make it." He laughed gently. " now i'm sorry about what happened to your child but promise this you will not do anything stupid or reckless okay?"

She nodded. A knock at the door startled them. Sam reached over and opened the door carefully only to see shegra standing there. She looked at the messed up living room.

" were you guys fighting or something?" She asked.

Elvis lowered his head. " it happened again." He stood up and walked over to her.

" i am so sorry shegra it got so strong." He whispered. Blood from a reopened scar fell to the floor and he fell to one knee. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor.

She knelted down next to him and undid the necklace around his neck. The small dragon she had given him was bloodied and cracked. " so the flights from here to argentina were cancelled due to a hurricane coming tonight. I came back when i felt penny's energy hit me. I'm sorry for your loss can we be sure as to what memory he's after?" She asked.

Penny sighed. " thats the thing i dont know shegra. It seems like when i try to remember i cant."

Elvis moaned. " right let me get this lot to bed you should get some rest too because of your condition. " grunted shegra as she stood up with elvis's arm slumped over her shoulder. The cold breeze came in and chilled penny but she didnt feel it all that was on her mind was her past. Sam carried her saddle style to his house.

The light kicked on the minute he got in. Warmth from the heater touched them warming them up from the frost. Her stomach spasmed causing her to leap and run all the way to the bathroom. Sam chased after her only to discover that she had passed out in front of it. Her body twitched voilently causing her to howl out in pain. Her nails ranked the bathroom rug ripping it.

He grabbed a hold of her only to get clawed in the arm by her. " hahaha!" She laughed derangedly. " no stop!" Her hands went to her head.

" no no! Leave me alone!" She got up only to fall down again. "No no no!" She yelled.

Sam pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth. His hand stroked her hair as she sobbed quietly.

" he took them away from me sam." She sobbed. " i'm hurting so much from all of that torture it hurt so much."

Her hand went to the scar on her stomach which was throbbing. " please..." then her body went still any energy she had left was now gone...

T.b.c


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys wow it has been a week hasnt it? guys i am so sorry i came down with a sinus infection w/ ear infection and had a crapload of work to do and was unable to do anymore updates.**

**thank you zelda for being patience again i do apologise.  
**

chapter five

sam allowed penny to lay across his legs in the hallway. his hand stroked her hair while she layed.

"god it felt like there were twenty voices talking to me all at once." she whispered.

shegra sighed quietly as itzsu made his apperance.

"something wrong?" he asked.

"well yes i have been doing alot of digging and so far all that came back was something about a golden angel spirit." she replied looking at the old yellowed documents in front of her. itzus thought for a moment before grabbing an ink pen with his tail and writing an address down on the page.

"here's someone you might want to visit." he murmured.

she looked at it and placed it into the Google search bar. the address appeared as whale and songbird bookstore which is located in the village of ohu located a few minutes outside of newtown.

"so what am i suppose to find here?" she asked.

"there is someone who knows alot about old legends and he also has a demon dog like me named cerrios." he wolfed before disappearing. she wrote a note to let elvis know where she was going before grabbing the keys to her mongoose. the small atv roared to life as she sped down the cobblestone road and out of town.

the storm had really taken blowing sheets of freezing rain and hail onto her. lightning flashed across the sky lighting the blackened sky. the deafening roar of thunder sounded drowning her hearing.

sam heard his cell phone go off loudly. "hello?" he asked.

"haha thought you could get rid of me eh?" sneered the voice.

"putz." he growled.

"just to let you know your friend is next." he growled.

shegra finally got up to the town which was just a small forest town with a population of at least 60,000 people in it. she pulled up to a log cabin which happened to be the whale and songbird bookstore. the small bell on the door rang out as she entered.

"hello?" she greeted.

an gray haired man limped out from behind the counter. "welcome young one see anything you like?"

"um yes i am looking for a book on the legend of the golden angel? my demon dog itzsu sent me here he said you can help." she questioned looking at the row of books behind him. he smiled as he shakingly handed a blue book with a small angel on it. "take all the time you like i close at six." he laughed leaving the young wolf alone.

she went over to a small oak table that someone had recently been reading an off-white manga. she pushed the book to the side and placed her down on the table. she opened and turned to an article that read:

_long ago there lived two spirits one black and one white. when the two combined the two created the first ocean from which all of the creatures we know sprang up._

_when all seemed right and everything was good the two spirits sperated but little did they know that the white spirit was getting weak. so the black spirit globbed the sun plunging the earth into darkness that lasted hundred years wiping out earth's first creatures. _

_a golden spirit was born from the sun and replaced the white spirit who soon vanished. then once again the earth began it's next cycle with the golden spirit as the light._

shegra laughed. "so all this time that man was just after the golden spirit who knew?"

"yes but keep reading." gruffed a voice behind her.

she turned the page.

_but not long after the birth of the new earth the black spirit became corrupted and power hungry. the golden spirit saw the evil he had sent foot on the earth and decided to cleanse it once and for all._

_and so a war like no other began. the two were locked in combat blood filled the oceans and rivers and the earth was burned to nothing but ash._

_the golden spirit risked her life to save what was left._

_they say that it still lives on but in a different form than the black spirit. as a blonde haired women with glimming brown eyes._

shegra closed the book and looked at the man. "so what this is telling me is is that her father is after something that happened years ago?"

the man smiled and nodded. "yes could be but blue wolf always remember one spirit will fade and when that time comes the world we know will die out."

shegra climbed back onto her mongoose and took off for the night. thoughts rushed through her head as she sped down the road. _yes but blue wolf always remember that one spirit will fade and the world will die out."_

_"die out..."_

_"die out..."_

lights echoed along the same road she was driving in. the driver was obviously drunk as he hit dead on with her sending her spiraling over the speeding ford truck in front of her. she hit the ground pretty hard and the mongoose came down ontop of her causing her to black out.

penny could feel someone next to her but she couldn't figure out who. his touch was warming her also she could hear his voice. "penny?" asked sam.

penny blinked once and realized that she was out cold in front of the bathroom. "what time is it?"

"6:00p.m." replied sam.

"crap!" she cried as she bolted up but grunted when her side flared up. "what happened how long have i been out?" she asked franticly.

sam pulled her into a hug. "shh it's okay your safe. you've been out for at least four hours now."

a knock at the door caught their attention as a drenched elvis stood out in the pouring rain. " have you seen shegra?" he asked.

"no elvis we havent."...

t.b.c


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys it's shegra here sorry about the long delay on my chapters for this story again i do apologise in advance. **

**merry late xmas and happy new year if you dont celebrate xmas then happy holidays!**

**reason for delay i had some serious school work and problems at home to deal with. second i had projects that i was involved in to take care of so i wasnt able to get to the updates. third word pad crashed for about three weeks so i was not able to type anything on it.**

**so why am i making annoucements well i'll tell you ahead of time also.**

**i am currently preparing for the Texas Assessment of Academic Readiness or STARR testing and the Accuplacement test. i unfortunatly had dropped out of the AP class that i was in reason is classified. Also next year i will be put in a duel credit class for the game design and simulation asscoiates degree that will last me until five o'clock at night. **

**so what does that mean for updates? well that will mean that the update proccess will be put on HOLD! **

**i want to thank you for your time and if your new to the site click that favorite and that follow button and i will see you later recruits.**

chapter six.

penny looked past elvis.

"someone is coming." she whispered.

her head buzzed from the impact on the ground, her vision soon cleared up. she lifted up her hand to discover that blood was on it.

"crap!" she grunted getting up. she was covered in it but there were not scars on her. she whispered a word of thanks to the great wolf before turning over the damaged mongoose. she managed to get it to start when suddenly a wave of energy hit her.

penny began to trimble. "someone is coming." she whispered again getting up. she walked slowly to the door. "sam elvis get back." she said.

her hand went to the doorknob and the blow she felt sent her spiraling across the floor and down the hall. the door went down and there stood a raggedy looking man with a sliver blade in his hand.

"hello did ya miss me!" he sneered. "now before i get mean just hand over the girl quietly and i will forgive you for what happened but if you dont well.."

elvis made the first move only to get grabbed by the throat and straggled.

"penny...sam...go...get...out...of.." he passed out and fell to the floor. the man kicked elvis across the carpet.

"elvis!" cried penny.

sam growled and soared through the air. his hand knocked the blade out of his hand and broke the stranger's wrist. jospeh howled before punching sam in the side of his head. sam's eyes rolled back and he collasped.

"looks like theres noone to save you now!"

"thats where you are wrong!"

Joseph turned to see shegra standing there. "i am her friend but you don't want me to get ticked." she threatened.

"haha! me afraid of a kid like you! " his eyes widened. "you arent a kid are you? your a wolf a maneater."

she grimanced. "you dont know a thing about my kind."

shegra lept at him but a painful image was flashed into her head causing her to stop in her tracks.

"hurts doesnt it?" he asked. his hand smacked shegra aside.

"no please dont." she begged. "dad please!"

his eyes began to softened. "i understand that mom left you but you didnt need to take it out on me or jeromy we didn't deserve it. you dont have to retrieve something that i cant remember why cause it doesnt exist. i want us to go back to when we were a family and not some kind of prison."

"bullcrap!" he growled.

everything went black...

sam finally woke up from his blackout in the hospital. charlie was out cold next to him.

"charlie, where's penny?" he asked looking around.

"sam i didnt want to say this not with you recovering and all but she was kidnapped after you guys were knocked out. she was beatened pretty bad by the amount of blood that i found on the floor. you were hurt so bad that i couldn't leave you guys and go after her. shegra is with elvis and nurse flood over at their house resting you should do the same."

sam let out a same cry. "god dang it i failed her again! i let her get hurt and vanish! what kind of a husband am i!"

charlie placed a hand on his shoulder. "brother dont worry i'm sure that you will rescue her again." he comforted.

elvis felt shegra's fluffy pelt next to him.

elvis: so what happened

shegra: he got me with that painful memory of when that fire came and killed my pack

elvis: so where is she now

shegra: *sighs* i dont know

she didnt know how long she had been out but she could feel the heavy gray bands around her. they were ,this time,charged with electricity that was burying into her and paralyzing her. she sobbed quietly.

"sam where are you? i need you!" she whispered pulling her knees up to her chest. she needed his comfort more then ever. she was locked in an gray jail cell with a big rusted door that hand a tiny window. she was sitting on an old bunk bed with a thin blanket and a pillow. she had gray artifact bands clipped to her.

she feel asleep a few hours later in hopes that if she dreamt that she might escape the nightmare she was in. it turns out that it had helped by reliefing her of the awful place she was in and placed her back in his arms.

she could feel him wrapping her up in his warmth and his comfort. his sparkling sky blue eyes gazed down on her ensuraning that she was okay and safe.

_maybe a little while longer. _she thought.

her heart skipped beats as she dreamt of him.

sam put on his regular clothes and slipped out of his room quietly. he tip toed down the steps and past where his brother was sleeping. he pulled out his phone the minute he got outside.

"elvis i want you and shegra to meet me outside of pontypandy..."

**thank you guys for reading**

**one more thing before i take off though. the blue tears army and the shegra4 channel are in need of you the audience to help us by clicking that subscribe button on the page. you will be able to be up to date on what i am doing and watch the first season of blue tears.**

**be the first to find out about when new episodes are going to be released by visting our facebook page and following us on twitter.**

**get a first hand look at stories over on deviantart as well**

**all the links and names are on my profile by doing this you are showing support which will help me continue what i am doing now. **

**until my next update i will see you later recruits.**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven

joseph looked at the moon. "soon it will turn red sending the sky into fiery red darkness." he laughed. "i will get her to manifest."

he went down into the cell block that had penny locked in it. " it's almost time my dear." he smiled. "soon you will show your true form to me."

penny could smell that foul breathe of his. "hey can i offer you a breathe mint?" she asked grimacing from the smell.

he growled and kicked her across the floor. "ENOUGH GAMES! now where is that memory? is it inside of you? or is it with the wolf?" he made sure that the machine was cranked up.

"i dont know honest i dont. besides trying to force it out of me wont do it wont because it's just a myth." she grinned. "you cant keep following these dreams forever dad in fact what you are looking for aint here."

she shrugged her shoulders. "only a fool would go the distance as to chase it."

he punched her hard across the mouth. "SHUT UP!"

penny laughed. "do you really think i care what happens to me? go ahead just kill me." she looked down at the floor. "but let me ask you one question, where is mom?" she asked not looking at him.

he grinned. "i did something to her." his body shook with laughter. "i did what only a sick person would do!" his fist slammed on the red button. the wall behind her opened and there stood a creature that had a dog's body mixed with a lion's tail and paws. she gulped with she saw that the creature's mane was a yellow color.

"i made her in chimera. and now...hehe and now i will enjoy this game of chimera and mouse!" the room transformed into an arena with her mother chimera still chained to the sandy dust. she looked and saw that there was no sky only a dark roof.

" let the bloodbath begin!" he yelled.

the chimera growled and made a lunge at penny. she kicked directly in the jaw.

"you monster! what have you done!" she could feel her mother's teeth in her boot and she could feel her foot begining to crack.

sam could hear the screams and pleads for help. he saw dim torch lights ahead of him.

"this way!" he called.

elvis kicked in the vent to the sewer ways that lead underneath the arena. his heart pounded as the sounds got closer right ontop of him.

she grabbed a metal pole off the ground and stabbed the chimera in the shoulder with it. the chimera yelled loudly in pain.

"hey my sweet come here so i can tell you a story." it taunted. it's claws were reaching for her. "come here and sit with momma like a good little girl."

penny was frozen with fear as it got closer to her. "oh honey are you cold here let mommy hold you." it screeched then lunged for her. what she felt was not her own blood but someonelse's. she looked to see sam standing there with his whole body cut where the monster had got him.

she reached for his arm. "sam!" she cried as she saw her friend hit the ground. "sam!" she pulled him into her lap. "oh god! sam! dont you dare leave me here! sam!" she hugged him tightly.

sobs left her as she buried her face in him. she looked at the darkened roof and screamed at the top of her lungs. the chimera walked torwards her.

"never want...never want." it began to chant. "never want to harm again."

penny looked up at it to see it resting it's head on sam. "never want to harm again anything. only want to live with happiness...only want to live without fighting."

it's yellow eyes rolled up at her. "will...willl forgive...will forgive?" penny ran her fingers throught the mane. "forgive creature for harm?" it's tounge licked his wounds. "creature will help...will help put things right." the wounds on sam's body began to heal.

he coughed quietly and looked up at penny. "penny?" his hand touched the scar on her face.

"will help with harm too." it licked the scar on her face as well.

" NOOO YOU FOOLISH CREATURE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" roared Joseph.

"chimera...human...dont want to harm." it chanted looking at him. "chimera sees...sees good in...good inside...dont want to harm...dont have to."

"run!" shouted penny. she pushed the chimera out of the way. "run! go mom! dont worry about me i'll catch up with you!"

the chimera hesitated. "wanna help...wanna help put things right." then it was off.

sam grunted when he tryed to get up. "penny we have to leave." his hand went to where his uniform was ripped. penny nodded and helped him as they ran down twisting cobblestone corridors.

the corridors led to another arena. "thought you could escape did ya!" sam was blocked by an electric barrier.

"sam!" she cried.

"now now where do you think your going?" sneered joseph.

walls blocked her from him more. "in order to get back you must face." she could feel the ground under her crack wide open. out revealed a giant dragon looking creature with blades covering it's entire body. poison spikes giving off poison vapors appeared all over the arena floor. a gong sounded above her and the dragon struck with incredible speed sending her into one of the walls. some of her rib bones cracked as well as her left arm.

the dragon roared sending a shower of limestone down on them. one even landed on the dragon causing it to yelp in pain loudly sending even more limestone down. she lunged for a stone spike and dodged the attack it was trying to make with it's tail. she jumped over the tail and climbed on it's body.

the dragon felt what she was trying to do and slammed it's back several times in the wall behind it. she held on for dear life as painful shards hit her digging into her sides. she finally stuck the dragon in the neck with the shard. it roared as it collasped on the ground under her sending her spiraling into the electric wall.

the electric wall clicked off and sam hugged her. joseph growled and the floor went out from underneath sam. down below in the pitch blackness were sharp stone spikes that could kill if you landed on it. she held on tightly to his hand.

"penny dont let me fall." he begged.

she tryed pulling him up but was startled when the ground under her belly gave out. someone held her feet.

"penny! sam! hold on me and shegra will pull you up." called elvis.

shegra kept a firm grip on him as he tugged both penny and sam out of the hole. sam panted heavly as he made it back ontop of the overworld.

"penny." he murmured as he hugged her again.

"I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!" growled joseph. the arena changed again this time a lush forest landscape replaced the sandy desertscape. sounds of forest animals wailed quietly.

"i hate to say it penny but i hate your dad." wolfed shegra.

penny laughed. "come on you lot let's find a way out of her."

suddenly the loud roaring of fire echoed through the air behind them, shegra froze dead in her tracks.

"it's coming." she whispered. her green eyes were wide with fear. "oh god we are all going to die." her tail went directly between her legs.

"get down everyone!" shouted sam as they hit the dirt just in time as a fireball wizzed past them. fire finally swelled around him.

"come on to the river!" called penny as they hurried out to where water was located. shegra was still frozen behind them.

"shegra come on!" shouted elvis.

she wouldn't budge or move an inch. "shegra come on!"

"mom? dad? i'm so sorry." she whispered as she jumped down to them.

"oh that's okay sweety."

"come and join us we're by the river waiting for you."

shegra was so memorized by these voices that she obeyed and started going ahead.

"thats a good pup."

"come closer my dear."

shegra stopped and whimpered. "whats the matter wolf?" images flashed in the water showing her past. "done running?" paws came out and began to drag her down. "come with us! come with us!"

"SHEEEEEEGRAAAAA!" called elvis as he grabbed her by the scuff in enough time to dodge the explosion. water sprayed everywhere and no more fire could be heard for miles except for the occasional bird chirp.

penny huffed and sat down on the hard soiled ground. "what the heck was that all about?" she asked.

"i dont know but it looks like we are playing some sort of survival game." observed sam.

penny pulled her knees up. "there has to be more then that sam. he wants us to do something."

"do you want me to send a shingami to find the nearest exit into the sewers?" asked shegra.

"no shegra you need to rest i'll do it instead." he pulled out a piece of paper and threw it into the air. a little white bird appeared.

"you have your mission now go." ordered elvis.

the bird took off away from him.

-end of part two-


	8. Chapter 8

part three: we are all just pieces of a game.

chapter eight

night fell across the arena well fake night that is. penny fell asleep next to sam never leaving his side. her sides and arm did hurt alot though which made it harder for her to continue to go to sleep. she held back a cry as she tryed to get comfortable again.

"sam." she whispered shaking him. "sam."

he grunted and looked down at her. "yes penny?"

"my sides and arm they hurt badly i cant sleep." she whispered.

he pulled a small gray can out from underneath his coat and opened it. "let me see."

she lifted her shirt up to show him the spots to where it hurt the most. he rubbed a gray almost white gel on the bruised area of her skin. she could feel that area start to get numb.

"it's a healing gel your going to feel numb for awhile." he murmured as he fixed the other side. he went down to the leg and fixed it too.

"now let's see here." he ripped his coat into two equal pieces and tied them around the broken sides. she sighed happily. "thank you." her head rested on his lap.

"you know it's amazing how many hits you can endure sam. for me i am just a weakling someone who just gets in the way of things. oh sam i need to leave pontypandy it's no longer safe for me here." she kept her gaze light.

"i dont want to hear it." he muttered. he looked down at her again. "i dont want to hear it! dont even say those words to me! your not leaving me or anyone else got that!" he hugged her. "you have no idea what kind of heck i have been through for the last few days penny. i have bared the sight of seeing you sick and weak. i've seen you in near death situations to where i nearly died. i have seen you..." his arms gave a squeeze. "dont ever leave me again if you do i dont know what i might do. my heart cant handle anymore heartbreak penny not after when my parents have just died. me and my brother our the only family i have left."

his tears fell on her shoulders. "dont take yourself out of my life i dont care if i die at least i had something to fight for and live for." he looked at her again and moved a strand of hair out of her face. "your the one thing i am fighting for right now."

she touched his face. "it doesnt matter what happens sam wiether i am alive or not in this situation i'm glad i have you. but me risking everything to protect you will not help not after the sins i have commited here. it's best if i move on and go somewhere i cant harm anyone in." she whispered looking over at shegra and elvis's sleeping forms.

"look at those two penny, shegra protects elvis. she has left him many times. she told me that she used to be with another partner someone dear to her heart. but when her wolf side awakened she couldnt be with him anymore and had to leave. she broke hers and his hearts both at the same time. she has been through dehydration,starvation,abuse, and abandonment. elvis has been with us for many years and when you first came into his life you made him so akward around you. he wanted to please you to impress you and show you that he wasnt a fool. if you left then he would fall apart." he readjusted so she could lay on him.

her eyes fluttered close. screams filled her head as she slept everything was falling apart in front of her. the stench of fear coated her causing her to freeze at the panic in front of her." sam!" she screamed.

she tryed to look around but couldnt find him. heart pounding and bursting she ran through the crowd of panicing people to find him. she called his name at the top of her lungs but she got no answer. she finally saw a flash of red in front of her.

she chased it and it lead her to something she did not want to see. her eyes shot opened and she fell on her knees. "sam! dang it! help me!" she screamed.

sam could feel someone scratching and clawing him. "penny." he kept shaking her until she bolted up right and panted. "where are we?" she asked.

"well you were out cold and while you were asleep me and elvis along with shegra were able to escape without him noticing you were gone." replied sam.

she looked to see that she was safetly back at his house and not in the arena. she sighed and flopped down next to him. "thank you so much!." she fell asleep again but this time she didnt dream.

elvis had to hobble home because his leg was twisted while trying to climb up a rockface. it had hurt him but it didnt bruse him. shegra to the mattress out of his room and placed it down on his wrecked living room floor. he layed down on it and motioned for her to do the same.

"hey shegra you havent told me about your past yet why?" he asked.

"oh you got me there elvis." she sighed flopping over. " it started when that fire happened."

_her past_

_the smell of smoke and wails of terror echoed all around her. "redtail take your sister and go!" shouted issac._

_redtail nodded. "yes but what about you and mom?"_

_"dont worry about us we'll catch up." he wolfed._

_redtail scooped shegra up by the scuff and ran across the camp. the fire had really taken spreading trapping the remaining wolves inside. _

tears fell out of her eyes. "that's why when that man hit me i could feel like a helpless pup again." she sobbed. "i never meant for my parents to die like that."

thunder crackled outside followed by a heavy downpour. "shegra it's okay it wont happen again i swear."

penny wasnt sure how long she was out all she could feel now was the spot where sam had last slept. she went into a state of panic and bolted up right.

"sam!" she called. "sam!"

sam came walking into the room. "yes penny?" he asked.

she sighed happily. "oh i thought you were kidnapped." she looked around. "how long was i out."

"three days almost a week." he replied sitting next to her.

"how come you didnt wake me?" she asked softly holding his hand.

"you were so sound that i didnt want to wake you and besides you werent feeling too well." he leaned in on her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "now stay here while i'll fix you something to eat."

he walked out again. she noticed that her bandages had changed from the makeshift ones that sam had made her. she picked up the mirror on his nightstand and looked at it. the scar on her cheek had disappeared entirely. she couldn't remember how she got them but she remembered sleeping with sam in the arena.

memories flashed inside of her head but they were very fuzzy. she clenched her fist angrily. "oh yeah now i remember."

shegra woke up a little too close to elvis.

" WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PERSONAL SPACE!" she yelled in his ear.

elvis woke up startled. " oh sorry."

she sighed a pulled down the covers. "i've got to back to work." she made her way out of pontypandy when a stranger's vechile pulled up.

"hey baby." he greeted.

shegra huffed and continued to walk away from him. she couldn't help the sense of dread the had overwhelmed her. "yo! babe where ya goin!" he asked hurtfully.

shegra just kept going til she was out of his range and sighed. but she could tell he was consistent to date her. "by blackest day by lightest aura! strike dragon techinque number 76! a thousand years of death!" blue blades appeared under the guy's car and destoried it. that ought to do it.

her blacksmithry stood like a guy sitting perched on a rock.

t.b.c


	9. Chapter 9

chapter nine

the sun finally began to fall on the horizon but all the jobs in the town were not finished just yet. it was that time of night, the dance of the cherry blossoms, that all of the demons would finally come out and play.

shegra waited for itszu to return to her.

"sorry honey i couldn't smell out one demon." he wolfed.

she sighed and untied her sword. "well we'll just have to wait then won't we?"

she watched as cherry blossom leaves danced around her. "with the cherry blossoms in bloom it's no surprise that they havent shown up yet." she murmured. she pulled out a thing of rice and a thing of tea. a wave of demonic energy hit her which caused itszu to react as well.

" um honey break times over their here now." he wolfed.

she pulled out her blade. the first demon came at her but she successfully slashed it in half. "okay itszu now it's your turn."

itszu nodded and began his attack while shegra continued to swing her blade. "strikedragon techinque number 117 Aisudoragonsurasshu*!" ice covered her body and gave her a dragon like feel. her blade was covered in ice and she attacked a whole lot of demons in one slash. "demon spell number thirteen Hi rōge surasshu!*" fire came out of the ice and destoried the enemy.

"not bad not bad after days of being cooped up in a house eh?" asked itszu. she laughed. "yeah it feels good to do our job every once and awhile."

itszu felt another wave of energy strike them. "honey another one is coming but it's huge." he wolfed.

a blade tail shot out and grabbed itszu evaporating him. "Konbanwa aoi kiba eiyū o hahaha! Tokutei doogy ga ushinawa reta yō ni omoeru*!" laughed the voice.

"grr who are you?" she growled.

"Karera wa watashi no kurai hisonde iru hito, matawa anata ga sore o yobidasu no to onajiyōni kyodaina jackalshadow yobu. Watashi wa kono hijō ni chikyū-jō ni wa 9 tsuki ni atta zutto mae ni shigoto o oeru yō ni natte kita! Shegra o shinu tame no junbi!*" it hissed as it raged torwards her.

"relámpago corazón lightining pierna le doy mi corazón a las nubes de tormenta de arriba. strikedragon techinque número cincuenta y uno! valle tormenta!" she yelled. a huge lightning bolt came down and hit the demon in the back.

sam could hear a loud boom hit the ground the sky near the mountains lit up. his eyes widened when he saw his worst nightmare peeking at him through the shadows. it's roar sent shivers up his spine.

"Node, sukoshi akai kami no ningen wa doko ni aru nodeshou ka? Watashi wa kare no jōshi wa nani ka tokubetsuna mono ga keikaku o motte iru watashi to issho ni modotte kuru hitsuyō ga arimasu.*" it asked as it went torwards town.

she pulled out a paper from under her coat and sent it into the air. the bird took off for sam's house to warn him. the bird pecked at the window and went back to it's paper form with the message on it. he climbed out the window and traveled down the allyway torwards the underground chambers. his heart was pounding in his chest.

penny heard the thundering noise outside. "get the girl." whispered a voice inside of the demon's ear.

"Ōraburēdodansu!*" called shegra as aura blades came and attacked the creature in the back. the creature grabbed the spell chains and tossed it onto her preventing her movement. "god spell chains!"

penny made her way downstairs dodgeing explosions of wooden planks around her. she felt someone pull her by the ankle and dragged her down underground.

"shh." muttered sam.

shegra spun her blade again this time with all of her energy she came down on it destoring it in one strike. penny began to shake. "what was that thing sam and what did it want with us?" she asked.

"that was a giant jackal shadow penny the one that killed my parents a few months back." he murmured with his sky blue eyes open wide.

she looked at him and hugged him. "so what now?" she asked.

sam didnt answer her for quite some time which began to scare her. "sam!" she cried.

his eyes moved and looked at her. " please penny dont cry." he begged kissing her. "i'm so sorry i scared you." he whispered.

shegra began placing seals around the trees and around the town. "there that should keep them away for awhile."

joseph felt the return energy hit him. " so another one is gone now eh?" he turned to looked at a man with a fur covered suit. "now now joseph be patience i will assinate the wolf as planned and her human as well."

"i dont care about those dopes heroado! i only care about the girl!" he snapped.

the man cocked his head to the side. "so do you want me to create another demon?" he asked.

"no...that wont be nessicary i will have to go in as one. we only have twenty four hours before the red moon comes heroado if the job isnt done..."

penny screamed at the top of her lungs in her sleep. "shh penny shhh it's okay your safe now." whispered sam as he caught her.

she panted and looked around the room wildly. "penny it's okay." he whispered again.

she turned and looked at him. "oh god sam i didnt mean to do that."

t.b.c


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Sam hugged her. " dont worry about it penny. I wont let your father get you."

" thats what you always say sam! And yet he still comes to find me! Two times i have been kidnapped." She snapped getting away from him. " promise after promise and yet it still happens! Sam do you have any clue what heck i have to go through? What pain i have to endure? Or the sights that i have seen?" She huffed and shooked her head madly.

" penny your wounds..."

" I DONT GIVE A CRAP SAM!" She yelled angrily.

He paused studded by her energy. " and yet you say the same thing over and over. Every time you let me slip and get yourself hurt." She ran back into his arms. " i cant stand that anymore i just cant. You say that i am not weak you say that i am strong but yet...yet i let you get hurt how can i bare to look at myself that way." Tears fell down his chest as she began to sob. " i watch you almost die in front of me twice leaving me helpless."

His arms tightened their bond around her. " oh penny. You have no idea of the hurt i go through just to see you get taken away from me."

She tore away from him. " then why dont you stop it!" She punched him in the chest. " dang you sam! Dang you!" She was litiery feeling her fustration set in. " you watch me get taken away why sam!? Why?! Is it because you..."

" IT WAS BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID!" He snapped sobbingly. He grabbed her. " i was afraid. I was afraid and it filled my whole body." His voice dropped to a whisper. " i was afraid of awakening something inside of me something that might end up hurting you."

His lips came down on hers hard she could feel the tentsion he was trying to tell her. Tears made his face slick. " and in all that fear you have to suffer more." She whispered touching him.

His gaze softened more as the two stood there staring at each other. " i would give my life to you penny if fear didnt try to take me first."

" then find your bravery and your faith sam what happened to your parents is a thing of the past now." He was looking away from her. " look at me." She showed her the wound she had recieved when she had to do an excorsim on him. " you hurt me but i rescued you brought you back from the dead." He was still looking away from her. " LOOK AT ME! Dang it sam! Dang it!"

She pulled him into a tighter hug. His body felt warm against her and she could hear a gentle hum coming from him. She collasped in his arms with every once of her strength gone. He smiled and carried her with him to bed.

He layed her down next to him and watched over her. " hey when i make a promise.." he began.

A whisper echoed. " you keep it?"

Someone's singing sent her into the mist of dreams. She began walking along the pink misty path in front of her. A memory flashed in front of her something of how the earth ended. She watched as the red moon sank into the blackened horizon. A deep howl echoed through the air and a blue warrior dashed overhead on it was a beautiful maiden. Her eyes held the light of determination.

A shadow creature who's body was boiling of shadows and hot magma stood right in front of her. The two spirits had at it and blood fell onto the ground. Her heart pounded when she saw the maiden reach out and grabbed something bright and used it to kill her and the black spirit.

She found herself reaching for her but was disturbed out of her sleep by someone moving next to her. " sam? Sam?" She asked.

The bed was empty and she climbed out. " maybe he went to the fire station?" She wondered. She got dressed back into her uniform and stood outside. She screamed when she felt the earth give out in front of her. Her hand despartly tryed to hold on but soon slipped and she went plummenting torwards the bottom.

" gaaaah!" She screamed. Her body bolted upright. She could her the wind chimes outside and someone snoring quietly next to her. She panted and shook him awake.

" sam! Sam!" She whispered sharply.

he opened his eyes. "what is it?" he asked tiredly.

"i had a dream but i think it's the memory my dad i mean my ex-dad was looking for." she murmured.

he got up and wrapped his arms around her. "so what does this have to do with us?" he questioned.

she shot him a look. "just kidding that's great that you finally remembered." he pulled her in close. "but one question still remains how are you going to stop him."

she sighed. "i dont know yet but i'm sure we will." she pulled her legs up. " what if you had something sam something you didnt want other people knowing about?"

"penny i have been roaming in between those worlds for many years. what you have experienced is nothing new to me okay? whatever spirit you pocces i am sure you can control. whoever this golden spirit is it's right by your side." he layed back down again. "now try to get some rest."

she layed down but she didnt get any rest that evening all she did was toss and turn thinking about it.

shegra huffed and sat down on one of the benches in the park. "yew we have been chasing demons all night." she gasped.

itszu reappeared again. "and i was stabbed! join the club honey!" she put her tenketsu into the ground. "something doesnt fell right about tonight."

itszu shook his head. "your proably just feeling some illness from the poison you had gotten. but i do agree the number of demons has intensified greatly since the last time." a wave of dim energy was bouncing around. "honey we have company."

she got up and was imediately shot back. "grr." she growled.

the demon then placed blades in her body which caused her to blackout. "now that the wolf is done i can take care of the girl." the demon disappeared without a trace.

itszu tryed to follow it but couldnt he know that trouble was going to happen.

**hey guys i just wanna say that i am proud to have done fireman sam fanfics for you but i kinda want to work on getting the one on fictionpress finished since i always do updates for this site.**

**i'm not saying that i wont continue this one i'm saying that i just want to take a break once this is finished and do the project that i have on that website seeing as i do okay on this one.**

**for animations i have 40/110 frames done and 3/10 scenes completed.**

**i hope that you will continue to follow and support me.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Sam could feel the winds changing around with voices telling him to either move it or watch out. His friends were running away from the chaos around him screaming in terror as creatures lept out the darkness.

He was finally waking up from feeling numb. " sam! Sam!" Shouted a voice. Hands were shaking him harshly. " get up! Sam get up!" It cried.

Charlie was shaking him. "Sam!" He shouted. He carried sam across the plaza dodging the panicing people. He kicked in a door leading to one of the empty houses. Charlie wrote some weird symbols on a paper and pasted it to an outside wall.

Sam coughed. " where is penny?"

" i dont know sam. But right now lets get you taken care of."

Sam started getting up and standing. " where are you going?" Asked charlie.

" i need...to...find her." He began tearing his ripped jacket off leaving only his blood stained shirt. " i...made...a promise." He held his side before collasping on the ground.

" sam please you have to rest." Murmured charlie.

" i dont care...i...i..." tears fell out of his eyes. " penny!" He screamed.

He hit the door with his foot breaking it. He ran out the door stumbling out into the streets. He strained his dust filled eyes in order to look for some kind of sign that penny was still alive. He opened the door to his house and fell forward onto the couch. He turned over onto his back and pulled the wooden slab out of him.

A soft cough echoed above him followed by a thud. He got back up again and crawled up the stairs to where his broken bedroom layed. His bed was split in half and dull orange light filtered in through the window. He pulled off all of the wood and fabric to see penny laying on her side clunching the pillows and sheets tightly around her.

Blood fell down the side of her head from the stain that was on her hair. He turned her over til she was facing him. " sam." She rasped.

He pulled the collar of her shirt down to reveal the wound underneath. " help me." She gasped.

He pulled her up into his arms and walked cautionusly down the steps. The horror of what hit pontypandy flailed through the air. Sights of smoke and damaged houses stood out like jagged flaming teeth. Bodies of some of his friends layed in the streets. He kept the wounded sun to his left.

Penny's hand touched the bloodied flesh on his side wound. " sam...sam...what happened."

He refused to answer her, he was afraid of what she might find out. " samuel jones answer me!" She screeched grabbing him.

He looked at her with his hollowed blue eyes. His mouth opened but closed again.

She began gasping then she cried. " where are they sam! Where are elvis and shegra?" She asked feeling herself get fustrated.

He shook his head. " i dont know penny." He whispered.

She could feel herself slip." Wha...wha..." she went limp in his arms. He then collasped ontop of her. Gray ash fell down ontop of them covering them in it. Elvis came walking out of the makeshift shelter he had made for him and shegra. He began stripping his jacket off and placing it over their bodies to protect them from the cold and incoming ash.

" will you be able to help them?" He asked.

Shegra nodded. " yes but we will have to get them somewhere safe." She wolfed.

She allowed elvis to outstretch them on her back. She carried them saddle-style back to their house. Elvis pulled out old blankets and sheets and buddled them together into a makeshift bed. He placed penny and sam side by side next to each other.

A medkit was passed to shegra and she began work on them..

Four hours later...

Sam stirred from his blackout finding him in a burnt wooden shack. The rest of his shirt was tugged away leaving only his pants. White bandages marked his body. He wiggled his fingers and his foot to find them working. He moved his hand to the top of his head to where a white bandage now stood.

Screaming sounded from another room in front of him. It sounded like a female in pain. He flinched after every scream and every curse that flared. Shegra came out and took her gloves off. " well handsome have a nice rest?" She asked teasingly.

Sam pulled his feet off the bed. " yep but who was that screaming?" He questioned.

" that was penny boy what a tounge that girl has." Wheezed shegra placing her hands on her knees. " oh did you know she was expecting?"

He shook his head. " no i didnt. Can i see her?"

She stepped aside and allowed him to enter. Penny layed on the hospital bed with her hand on her head. Pants and gasps moved through her as well as a groan. He carefully stand down next to her. She raised herself up slowly allowing the blanket to slid down. He carefully climbed in careful not to distrupt her wounds.

" um sam." She said uncomfortably. " you dont have a shirt on."

He looked down. " oh yeah...sorry."

She giggled quielty before resting her head on him. He kissed her head. " god we are a mess arent we?" She asked.

He laughed. " yeah but what was up with those demons." He sighed and shook his head. " never mind at least we are here together." Penny moved closer to him. " sam what happened i mean they struck us without warning."

He rubbed her shoulder. " i dont know. All i know is that we are safe."

Her hands went across his back. " come on lets get some sleep."

Warning: this chapter contains nudity and extreme voilence.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she snuggled into him. He kissed her one last time before falling asleep himself.

Sarah moaned loudly. " jaaaames...jaaames." she twitched voilently.

James looked at her from the hole he had made in the fire station wall. He lept down from the small ledge and held her hand. " shh sis it's going to be okay." He whispered. He took off his jacket and ripped a corner of it to secure around her forehead. He damped the rest into a water puddle and dripped it into her mouth.

" where's mom and dad?" She questioned.

" shhh they'll come for us if not im sure uncle sam will." He comforted.

" i want to go home." She sobbed.

He gently hugged her." I know you do." He whispered. " just rest now."

She looked over at her brother before falling asleep next to him. His hand removed a strand of hair from her face.

He woke up to the sound of something smashing the outside of the wall. " james! Sarah!" Called a voice.

" over in here uncle sam!" Called james back.

The light got wider and wider and soon flashed as sam entered. " sarah shes hurt." Said james as he handed sarah to his uncle. Shegra allowed sarah to rest on her back and backed up for sam and james. Penny managed to get jupitier to start but she couldnt help but look at her damaged fire tender. " penny it's time to go." Whispered elvis.

Penny nodded. " i know." She sniffed. " god." Her head fell on her hands.

Elvis felt tears falling down the sides of his face. " i know losing station officer steele was hard and so was losing bronwyn but we have to believe that they died to protect us and their loved ones."

Sam climbed into jupiter. " okay shegra and elvis are following us in the warthog." He murmured calmly.

Penny nodded not looking at him. " lets just get going for our sanity." She muttered as the fire truck roared to life. They pulled out of the damaged fire station and down the street torwards sam's house. Charlie opened the door and followed them as they brought his son and daughter. " sarah!" Gasped charlie as he reached for his daughter.

She looked at him. " daddy...i hurt." She moaned.

" shhh baby it's okay." He whispered.

Shegra pulled out the stitches and bandages. " right now if i could get to work please."

They pulled her into a room to where shegra could work on her. Screams sounded from the room. " daaaaaaaaddy!" Screamed sarah.

Charlie began to get up. " dont." Warned sam.

He looked at him. " shes my daughter sam shes the only connection i have to my wife

left." He whispered.

" charlie." Began sam.

Charlie's body shuttered into voilent coughs. " shut it sam!" He got up and ran into the room.

" get the heck away from my daughter you flee bitten putz " He growled.

Shegra looked up from sarah. " charlie please let me help her."

" so what you could let her die just like my wife!" He thundered. " i lost the one thing my kids cared about! You selfish-"

" charlie i lost my parents long soon after i was born! I know what it feels like!" She yelled.

Charlie's eyes softened. " and she chose to die for what she lived for and i respected her wish. If she had not lost as much blood then maybe i would have saved her." Shegra turned away from him.

T.b.c

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading. I will be out for the next eight weeks due to a leg injury. I hope you guys enjoyed but i will raise the rating to t+ for further reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Penny got off of the couch. "sam I need to talk with you for a moment." She whispered.

Sam nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "sam I…" she started. "I just wanted to say thank you for all of what you have done to help me in the past." She went up to him. "you have no idea how grateful I am for that."

Sam could sense that something was up. "penny what's going on? Why are you talking like this?" he asked worriedly.

She laughed but it held no joy in it. "I have to go after him sam I have to end this feud. I have to do whatever it takes to protect you."

"no absolutely not! I will not have you getting hurt!" he roared grabbing ahold of her. His eyes softened. "I don't want to lose you to him again not now not ever."

Her hand touched one side of his face then her other one wrapped itself around his neck. "sam what choice do I have? He has done nothing but tear us apart and i…"

"penny…no he wants you to think that. He wants you to come after him."

"sam shut up for a minute okay? I can do this he doesn't scare me anymore." She whispered searching his eyes.

He closed them for several minutes before opening them again. "what's it going to take to convince you not to go after him? Will it take the pain or some kind of bribe?"

Penny got closer to him. "then don't bribe me kill me sam kill me just put me out of my misery." She begged softly.

Those words struck him like needles. Fire coursed through him causing him to pull her tighter to him. "I will do no such thing." He hissed. His lips got closer to her. "you will stay here with me and I will get you somewhere safe. If I have to come with you I will. I don't want anything that may cause me to lose you you are the only thing I have left to protect and cherish. Your life is mine now."

Her hands fell to his shoulders. " what would you want with a thing like me if you know the risk of having me around." Her eyes teared up. " one day you say you will love me forever then the next you might cast me aside and abandoned me." She was recalling something else in her past. "you lier!" she pushed him away.

"penny!" shouted sam grabbing her again.

"no get off me you jerk! You left me! Let me get kidnapped and say what that you were afraid! That you were scared! Sam you made a promise when we first met that you wouldn't let anything happen to me." She reached for a knife.

"penny don't! I know what you thinking!" he begged.

She pointed the knife torwards her. "sam I love you." She whispered.

"penny don't!" she stabbed the knife directly into her stomach. Shegra heard her cry out and she dashed into the kitchen.

"penny!" screamed sam reaching for her. Blood fell out of the corner of her mouth. "sam I'm so sorry but I need a way to escape from here." She whispered. Shegra knelt down and began healing her.

"sorry senora I'm not going to let you." She apologized. The wound closed up and the knife dropped out.

Penny coughed and grimaced when her wound was healed. Sam scooped her in his arms and bent down to kiss her. His tounge ran across hers as he widened the kiss. Shegra bowed and left the room shutting the door tight. A groan escaped penny as she held tightly onto him.

He got the message and moved her into the bedroom that was in the kitchen. He layed her down and kissed her one last time. She caught him by the arm. "no please stay." She begged. He nodded and climbed in with her. His arms wrapped around her carefully. " don't scare me like that again." He muttered angrily.

Screams echoed downstairs causing penny to tense up. Sam got up and got into a defense crouch as they waited for whatever it was to attack them. One….two….three….four moments of silence echoed. Five….six….seven….eight then it happened. An explosion of wood and drywall struck them. Sam lept through the air and landed his left foot into the man's face. He could hear the man's nose cracked under the wait of his boot.

He did a back flip off the side of him and swung his right leg knocking joseph's out from underneath him. Joseph fell back onto his back. Sam then jumped and brought his foot down again this time it connected with joseph's stomach. Groans escaped joseph's mouth.

"bastard!" hissed sam.

Penny watched amazed by what sam had just done. _It's like he did without thinking. _She thought. He looked down at joseph before bending down and placing a knife at the base of his throat. "you know your lucky that I just didn't just kill you right on the stop. "he sneered.

Sam grabbed her father's arm and pulled it into a death grip. "here's whats going to happen. You my friend are going to leave your daughter alone or." He slit joseph's arm. "my friend here is going to slice so many ways that you will have no idea where the sun is."

Joseph laughed. "you think that is going to scare me? Heh. " joseph did a surprise attack but sam deflected it with his wrist. Blades shot out from underneath it.

"heh heheheh." He began laughing. His whole body shook with laughter. "give it your best shot."

Sam let him have it scarring the left side of his face. Then he continued to deliver blow after blow to him. Joseph finally knocked sam off balance grabbing the knife directly out of his hands. Penny, out of the adrenaline rush, kicked her dad's legs out from underneath him. She grabbed the sliver blade out of his hand and threw it into the wall.

"you harm my family." She kicked him angrily. " you harm my friends and take my boyfriend and child away from me." She picked him up and slammed him into the table. "and you have the nerve to come back here and try the same crap you did five years ago." Her whole body shook with anger and sam could feel it. Her eyes closed and then opened revealing red.

"my family,my friends, and." She lept out and began choking him. "leave and never come back." Were her exact words.

"fraid I cant do that sweet heart." He laughed. His eyes looked at her but they didn't have that murderous stare in them. "I just wanted to see you again that's all. You look just like your mom and I felt sorry for treating you harshly you and your deceased brother both." He grunted. "I'm sorry."

Penny didn't buy it…..

**Hey guys shegra here I'm sorry for the long delays but I am having to play the game of catch up with all of my work especially since I have a very pissed off district after me.**

**So I hope that you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Penny didn't buy it especially since she remembered all the crap she went through with him. Her fists shook and she gritted her teeth. "you aren't going to toy with my emotions Joseph. You have done enough to me to last me a life time."

Joseph laughed quietly. "you tried to force something out of me that you know didn't exist and you did the same to mom." She growled.

"and you have every right to be mad." He sighed.

Blood fell out of Sam's wounds as he stood up. "penny." He rasped.

Penny ran to him and placed her arms around him. Joseph looked at the enraged look in his eyes. "you so much as come here and harm her age_" he cut off when penny's fathers' body changed into a jackal shadow scaring up a memory that Sam kept hidden.

_His flashback:_

_Five year old Samuel comes home and everything was quiet except for the faint screams of his parents. He rushed down the hall and into the living room to where he saw a dark creature glaring at him. His dad touched his ankle._

"_take your brother and run." He begged. Sam's eyes widened as his brother tugged him by the hand. "Sam run!"_

_His brother dashed ahead of him shouting and screaming for him to keep up._

"Sam!" screamed penny as she shoved him out of the way. All Sam could feel was the taint of warmness that was in front of him. Penny was stabbed through the chest by the creature's claws and she was limp. Her hands were opened and a small charm fell out. It feel into a small pool of blood. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand.

"so do you see lover boy?" he asked.

Sam looked up at him and growled." Don't worry your wife is safe for now." Laughter escaped him.

"where did you take her tell me!" growled Sam.

"her soul is in me now or it was." Joseph laughed flinging penny's lifeless body aside. Sam could feel ninety shades of rage racing through him all at the same time. He pulled out the blade that penny had custom made and clenched it tight in his hand. He leapt ontop of the fallen couch and propelled himself over it. Roaring like thunder he threw it to the point to where it landed dead center in the creature's eye.

The creature roared and fell backwards threw the broken floorboards. He jumped down after it smashing through the wood. He finally got behind it.

"if I die I am taking you with me!" he hissed through his teeth.

The jackal shadow grinned. "come on then!" reality changed right in front of him and the light surrounded him. He landed in a magma world to where everything was hot. He got to his feet and discovered that the jackal shadow had disappeared. Keeping the blade close to him, he began his search.

"come out you lava comer cocodrilo*" he yelled.

He Heard a loud "woof" behind him and turned to see **a ****black magma dog standing behind him. It bowed in front of him.**

"**come with me and i will take you to the golden goddess."**

Sam nodded and climbed ontop of it. It took off like a wicked storm into a cave that was cooler then the rest. He saw a golden haired maiden sitting on the floor with a small bundle of red flowers in front of her.

"penny?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "who are you?" she questioned.

"my name is Samuel Peyton Jones." He bowed.

"so you are looking for someone yes?" she questioned again.

"yes my girlfriend penny she went missing so i am looking for her." He replied sadly.

Penny woke up in a dark place. It was cold freezing her to death and she stood frozen unable to move. The muscles in her limbs were numb and unresponsive to any of her commands. Her eyes were wide open with fear as she remembered this memory.

Water pluged over her head sallowing her up and in her frozen state she couldnt swim to return to the surface. She finally was able to move but she was held down by the equipment she had on around her. She struggled to get it off but the clips would not let go.

A powerful current came and swept her into a Sharp pointy rock. She felt her back hit it violently knocking her out but she could feel the envoirment change again. This time the memory changed again it was when her and her brother were with her mom and dad. She got to her feet feeling the sense of pride and joy that she had felt around them before.

She began to reach out and touch her mom when suddenly everything around her changed yet again.

"angie please don't go." He begged.

Her mom looked at her dad sadly. "joseph what have you become you have become obsessed with things that do not exist. I cant be with someone who is like that." She whispered touching him.

"why Angie? Please stay I wont do it again please I need you and the kids do also." He begged hugging her.

"joseph I have to go now." And she left him crying at the front door.

She saw the look of pure hatred in her dad's eyes. The memory switched again to something vague to her something she struggled to keep hidden all these years. Waves of pain shot through her causing her to flinch and move. She fell to the floor screaming in pain. She saw blood flowing down her arm and screamed some more.

A hot fire came in contact with her skin causing her to yowl. Something kicked her and she flew into the light. Hot bindings came into contact with her and she was tied to the wall. The light faded and she was back in the empty dark gray room she was in.

"come out! Come out!" she growled feeling herself get weak. Tears fell out of her eyes and she began to sob. " sam where are you?" she wondered.

Sam could feel her presence, he knew she was close by. He stood right in front of the old cabin that he had been to before. He kicked the door down and there she was, sitting there, with her hands around her face. He knelt down to her and pulled her into him.

"I finally found you." He whispered.

Penny could feel someone in front of her and she struggled to pull away. " _who is this? He feels so warm and familiar but why cant I remember him?" _she pawed at him. "_I cant remember anything present! Oh crap! Nonononono please no!" _she cried basically screaming in her head.

t.b.c


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Penny reached up and kissed him long and hard. Her eyes burned into his.

"penny." Whispered sam. "I finally found you."

"why did you come back for me? I thought that after all that happened you wouldn't want me anymore." She sobbed. " I brought more harm than good to you."

Sam smiled. "that's where you are wrong for how can I go on without living with you. You are my heart and soul and as you long as your alive I will always have something to fight for. Besides I filled with hope now that you are here in my life."

Penny hugged him tighter. " I'm not worth saving sam in fact…" she cut herself off unable to say more.

"a man without something worth saving is no man at all." He replied.

She looked at him his eyes held that sense of strong love and undying wisdom. " I made a promise to you a long time ago I plan on keeping it." He picked her up saddle-style and carried her out the door.

"he's replaying everything in my memory every little thing that I have worked hard to surpress. I know why he wants me to relive every moment of pain I went through." The air got cold around her.

"could we be walking in a trap?" he asked.

She nodded. "yes and we need a way to beat him at his own game."

Sam thought for a minute. "well let's get you out of the cold first." He said. She nodded and shivered in his arms. He laughed and removed his uniform coat.

"sam don't you'll…" he laughed this time it sounded like honey over velvet. "I don't really care penny as long as your warm that's all I care about."

She wrapped it around herself and him. " sam what do you find so amusing or beautiful about me." She questioned.

"well your persona for one, your good nature, and your." He leaned closer to her. "the most beautiful women a firefighter like me has ever meant."

An angry scream wailed through the air. "run sam run!" she yelled pushing him. The two began dashing through the snow as the sound of the creatures got closer. She dared to look back as she saw bloodhounds on their tail.

Her heart pounded and the adreline started almost immediately. Her muscles responded quickly cracking and groaning as they pushed her forward. "hurry!" she snapped. They were headed to a cliff to where the only option for them was to jump.

"sam go!" she growled picking him up and flinging him ahead of her.

He tumbled across the snow. "penny!" he cried.

She turned to him and smiled bravely with tears flowing down her cheeks. "just run leave me sam. I love you so much." The bloodhounds tackled her and he could hear her screams of pain followed by the smell of blood. The ledge under him gave out and he began to plumment into the ground hitting the stoney walls. He struggled to hang on but the branch gave out and he hit the ground blacking out.

Snow fell ontop of his lifeless body and the only thing he held onto in his hand was her sliver charm. He finally woke up but his limps wouldn't move not even an inch. He was back in his house all of the envoirment had changed. He tried again but this time he was able to move. Panic filled his body and he dashed to his room hoping that she would be there.

He crashed to the floor when he discovered she was gone from him. Everyone….everything….gone from him. He kicked the door frame angrily and pulled his knees close to him. " GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed filling with rage.

He looked at the statue of god that he kept on his table. "you made a promise! You said you would protect her and yet you let her get kidnapped." He growled kicking the table so harshly that it hit the wall with a loud bang!.

"_and why didn't you stop was cause you were_?"_

"_I was afraid okay! I was afraid that I might end up hurting you."_

"_and yet you let it happen….find your courage and your strength."_

The world outside had become in cased in ice everywhere you looked you would see nothing but white. He was alone without the one thing he had struggled for many years to protect. He held his face on the tips of his fingers crying. " what can I find if the one thing I have had for many years in gone? How can I go one leaving without a voice?"

"go search…." Came a voice.

A spirit encased him with warmth. "go search." It said again. He got to his feet and began his walk. "what will I find down this path?" he asked. Nothing but the wind sounded. A small path started underneath his feet and it lead him to where she was.

Penny was not sure how long she had been out but all she knew was that she was tied. Hot bands charged with electricity buzzed on her wrists and ankles. She could feel others around her but she just couldn't see them. She moaned when she tried to get up but she was frozen to the floor. The coat that sam had given her was right out in front of her. She reached for it and clasped it carefully in her hand.

It still held hers and his warmth in it and she placed it ontop of her falling into dreamless sleep. Warm hands touched her softly from the dark. It was elvis. She turned to face him.

" elvis?" she asked.

He laughed softly. "what?! I just couldn't leave the soon to be wife of a chief fireman freezing to death now could i?" he teased.

She smiled. "I guess not. God your warm." She shivered.

"that's my girl." He laughed again.

"all right you love birds quit your yapping!" snarled a voice. Shegra turned over and went back to sleep. "elvis I know what your thinking but your messin with the wrong girl!" she wolfed.

Penny laughed and cuddled into elvis.

Charlie coughed loudly. "Bronwyn? Kids?" he moaned.

"just us dad!" replied james crawling with his sister in tow.

James was shivering hard. "dad I'm cold." He whimpered.

Charlie took his son and daughter into his arms and allowed them to rest next to him. "I know kiddo I know just rest here okay?"

Sarah moaned again and turned to her dad. "I don't think shes going to get any better." He whispered touching his sister's forehead. "shes almost on her way to see mom."

"shegra!" called Charlie. She pushed a bundle of herbs to him. "there dragonfire flowers they will help with the fever. The purple ones are southern violets those will help with pain." She wolfed.

Charlie managed to get her to eat them before she fell asleep. The door outside of the cells open and joseph stood out. "well well well what do we have here?" he sneered. Charlie growled at him.

"oh my a family man? Oh well how about if I do this." He grabbed a hold of sarah's arm. She screamed.

"you bastard!" he hissed leaping at him. Joseph punched him in the stomach causing Charlie to black out.

"dad!" yelled james running to his father's side.

"aw what's wrong little boy afraid to go on without your daddy?" he sneered. He leaned close to james's face. "aw but that's ashame since your mom ain't here either."

James looked up at him. "you! You! You killed mom!"

Joseph smiled. "yep and her scream was so enchanting." A loud growl sounded from the wall behind him. "don't you dare go there you pervert!" growled shegra.

Charlie coughed and held his son close to him. "you leave…my….family alone." He grunted as he stood up.

The door behind them flew open. "WHERE IS SHE YOU BASTARD!" yelled sam tackling joseph to the ground. Sam was literary choking him. "tell me!"

Penny woke up to the sound of sam's voice.

t.b.c


	15. Chapter 15

chapter fifteen

"sam?" rasped penny.

sam heard her and threw joseph across the room til he landed and hit the wall behind him. "come on charlie." he grunted picking his brother up off the floor. "kids follow me please."

he kicked the iron gate down that had penny, elvis, and shegra in it. elvis held Shegra in his arms while penny staggered along side sam. "hey wait! where do you think your going." a big iron gate came down and blocked them off. "the party hasnt even begun yet."

penny stood in front sam. "i won't let you hurt us." she rasped.

"like you can stop me? you so weak look at you." he laughed. "you couldnt even stop me if you tryed."

penny growled at him. "i may not be enough to protect them but i am strong enough to destory you." she lunged for him and the two began their battle. backs were slammed against walls.

"go sam! take them out of here!" she yelled.

sam's knees began to shake. "brother we need to go." whispered charlie.

"no i cant leave without her." hissed sam.

charlie laughed. "just like dad. alright i'll take everyone and get out, you stay and help penny." sam began to leave but charlie stopped him. "but please Sam dont let him get his hands on you." his voice dropped into a whisper. "i dont like the feelings that i am getting."

sam nodded and took off down the hall to where the sounds of pain echoed. Sam felt for the knife again and pulled it out as he crept silently down the spiral stairs which lead into a firery furnace room. the heat was so hot that sweat beaded down his forehead. he strained his eyes to see past the darkness ahead but he could find nothing but the blinding light that came from the heaters. there was a rod sitting in the corner so he picked it up and stuck it in the flames. he made sure to place some of the explosive powder he had seen in it as well.

he kept walking down the wet hallway with only his senses to guide him. the gravel crunched underneath him and drops of water fell ontop of him. bats flew out scaring the heck out of him. "penny?" he called quietly in the dark. light shown up ahead and he picked up the pace dashing torwards it. his heart fluttered as the light got closer to him he let out a sigh of relief which slowly melted away into a state of panic. he caught himself from falling off when he saw that the cave had lead him to a ledge. down below that was hot magma rising from the earth's core. he looked to see stone pathways above him where he heard faint battle cries echoing above.

a flash of gold caught his attention. "penny!" he cried.

penny looked down to see a small red blur down below her. "sam what are you doing! get out of here!" she yelled.

"hey i'm here to save your ass!" he called back.

penny smiled. "well hurry up!"

sam made his way across the ledge and up a set of low hanging stairs. he could feel fear kicking in as he crept up them slowly. hop by hop he was finally where penny was. he cried out when his foot got caught up in something, turning around, he saw that his foot was dangled up in a bag that had arrows in it and a bow. he finally realized who these were for.

"penny!" he shouted as he tossed the bundle to her.

she grabbed the gold tipped arrows and the silver bow. she heard her dad scream again and she let the first arrow go. the arrow pierced his shoulder causing him to fall backwards. she looked up from the bow as he got up again. she let another arrow go behind him as well. energy formed around them as the two clashed.

meanwhile down below the furnace got red hot and soon began to let out steam. it finally blew blowing up that whole floor. sam could feel the pebbles move underneath him.

"penny hurry we need to get out of here!" he cried.

penny nodded and began to aim for her father's heart. "your too late!" he howled.

his body changed and there stood the demon monster and on it's chest there stood a red gem. she was knocked back across the pathway. sam watched in horror as he made his way up to her. she staggered to get up but was soon kicked back across the ground. her dad stood directly over her. she kicked him in the chest sending him back. she cocked her right leg back and kicked him again as well as bringing her right fist in his chest. he staggered to breathe.

_i get it he's weak in the chest. _she thought. she looked at her stash of arrows that she had left. _good i only have three shots if i can make one of them hit him then that will kill him for good. _she pulled back on the bow. she let her breathe drag in and out slowly as she backed up slowly. her fingers slipped on the string slowly as she thought a silent prayer in hopes that it would hit him dead on. the arrow creaked and sailed hitting her target. light shinned from it blinding her and it filled the whole room with light.

energy exploded out of the cracked gem. his whole body glew until it blew up right in front of her sending rumble down ontop of the pathway she was on. sam watched the chain reaction in front of him and heard her scream as she struggled to hang onto the stone ledge. he jumped across reaching out his hand but it was too late, the rock crumbled underneath her and she fell down.

a rock spike came and crashed behind sam and he could tell that the volcano below was ready to blow. he had to find penny quick before everything blew around him. penny coughed loudly. "penny?! penny!?" he called.

she let out a harsh cry and he sighed when he saw her surronded by rocks. "sam go this place is going to blow!"

"not without you!" he growled as he began removing the rocks. the ground began cracking behind him and lava was weeling up through the cracks. penny was finally freed just in time to hear explosions going off right and left. sam carried her up the stone stairs dodging sharp rocks as they crashed around them. he tripped as they ran down the tunnel and penny fell backwards behind him. he began to reach for her when the rocks from the ceiling came down blocking him from her.

"penny!" he screamed.

"sam just go i cant go with you just run!" she begged coughing.

"no no i made a promise just stay while i get help." he begged.

elvis could feel the ground underneath him rumble loudly. "guys get back!" he yelled.

sam came running out. "elvis i need you_" the ground finally blew up and lava went everywhere. rocks flew like rockets into the air as well as toxic ash. sam felt that sense of panic well up in him.

"penny!" he screeched as he began to walk down into the mess. "penny!" he uncovered the tunnel she was stuck in. "oh no." he gasped knelting down.

"oh no please god no!" he begged picking her up. her body was covered in black ash and her clothes were ripped from the blast. blood fell out of her wounds and stained his boots. he began to sob.

"penny?" he asked sadly. he shook her. "penny!"

he looked around the area. "someone i need a doctor please!" he begged.

shegra knelt down next to her. "please help her." he begged.

shegra felt around her. "i'm sorry sam her soul...i cant call it back."

"you...you.." he began to sob even harder. " penny come back! you promised!" he screamed as he kissed her. his lips came down ontop of her stone cold ones pushing his breathe into her. his head grabbed her air as he deepened the kiss. everyone gathered around him with tears flowing.

the world will end in ice but before you know it everything will warm up again. snow fell down on the land as the tears of sadness continued. tears stained her cheek...

t.b.c


	16. Chapter 16

alternate ending

sam layed on her chest to hear her gentle breathe but there was none. she layed in his arms quiet and silent just like the world around them. elvis bowed his head allowing a few tears to fall down his face. shegra threw her head back and howled long and sorrowfully. sam sobbed even harder.

"i made a vow a long time ago." he kissed her. " to protect you." he pulled out that small sliver blade he had held onto since they first met. " and now i broke that vow to you by letting you die in front of me."

charlie charged forward. "sam! what wait dont! i cant have you leave me not like this!" he begged. sam turned to him and smiled softly. "i must...i must regain the one thing i sought to protect." he raised the blade and closed his eyes.

a hand caught his wrist clenching it tightly. "dont." begged a voice. penny held it back away from him. "samuel dont you dare." his eyes were still closed. " samuel look at me!" she snapped. the blade fell out of his hands causing his eyes to gaze on her. his hand relaxed in hers. "samual dont you dare take your own life in front of me look at me!" she hugged him. she could feel his hands start to creep down her.

"i made a promise to protect you." he whispered again. he pushed her away from him. "penny please tell me that your still with me." he begged closing his eyes. all of his strength was leaving him. tears that were once tamed are now being released. "penny come..." he collasped from shock.

her mind was bursting with fustration. "sam i am here look at me i'm here!" she yelled.

shegra began to step up but the look in her eyes told her to leave them. shegra motioned for everyone to follow her away from them. penny held his head. "sam open your eyes!"

"why should i have to see? i have nothing there to see anymore."

"sam thats not true and you know that not open them!" she yelled. his glassy blue eyes looked at her. his hand brushed a strand of hair out of her vision. "i am here im alive sam. i am here."

"penny i saw you die you cant be."

penny sighed. "then let this prove to you that i am alive." she kissed him long and hard. his eyes widened as he grabbed ahold of her. he returned it softly. "i am here." she whispered again.

sam took her into his arms and craddled her back and forth. his head rested ontop of hers. "penny i see now. i can see and feel you." the cold wind blew around them. something hard hit the back of penny's hand when she rested hers down on his lap. "sam what was that?" she asked.

he reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. he smiled before readjusting himself. he held her hand in his. " Penny from the moment i layed eyes on you and from the moment that i rescued you from that fire i knew you were the one." he laughed. "well i'mma fool but will you do me, a humble man, the honor of becoming my bride?"

penny giggled quietly. "yes sam i will."

he carried her across the frozen tundra to charlie's house where everyone was waiting. elvis took her out of his and carried her up the stairs to bronwyn's bedroom. "suppose i'd better get to work." muttered shegra.

sam followed her but was stop by james. "will penny and sarah be okay?" he asked.

sam knelt down to his height. "yes they are in very capable hands james. i'm sure your sis will recover from her fever." sam followed them up the stairs where penny was resting. her wounds had already been treated. "wow she works quick." he observed.

penny laughed. "yes she does but." she moved over for him to sit down. "question is what do we do now?"

"we have to move forward and leave what we have in the past. the past cannot cloud our minds no matter what. and as long as i know your with me i know that my future will be bright." he added.

he took her hand. " you are the thing that i will continue to fight for even when we are both dead."

she leaned in on him. "sam were you afraid when we were back there in the tunnels?" she asked.

sam sighed. "i was a little but the way i saw you fight i didnt feel so afraid i knew you could take yourself. but when you nearly died when the volcano exploded i freaked out and thought that if i took myself to you me and you would be together."

penny kissed him on the cheek. "well your here now. and me and you will be together forever."

the end.


End file.
